


A Hero Among Us

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Au like a mafucka, F/F, Lydia saves the day, Twins Stiles and Allison, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s great to be home.” She said as they started their trek back to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is so Au it hurts. Something to stop my apprehension of someone dying in canon.

She didn’t know how it happened or why, but looking at her girlfriend standing over Stiles’ knocked out body made her quake with fear.

“Allison?” she said with a fearful whisper.

The taller girls head turned in her direction.

It was odd.

Beyond the sickly smug face that the hunter wore, everything about her seemed normal.

“You. Stay back. We don’t want to have to hurt you too.” Allison’s voice sounded warped. Lydia had to think fast. She knew that the Nogitsune preyed upon chaos, tragedy and strife. So, the opposite had to eject the demon from its host body.

Lydia swallowed a lump that recently taken up shop in her throat. Her stance became stiff and her face determined.

“No!” She replied defiantly.

Allison cocked her head to the side. “You challenge us. We didn’t want to hurt you, but it looks like we are going to have to.” The hunter started toward her. Her body was moving mechanical like an electronic toy soldier.

Lydia’s head was spinning. If this didn’t work then, she would die and Allison would still be possessed. She pursed her lips at the thought. There was no time for what if’s or negative thoughts. Allison needed her and she was going to bring her back.

“Allison, I know you are in there. Fight this thing! It only cares about the evil dark parts of you, but you know what? I care about every single part of you. I love you okay? So, fight this thing and come back to me.” Lydia said pleadingly.

She watched Allison’s eyes as the girl approached. At her last sentence, her girlfriend stopped. She was fighting and it was working.

Lydia could see a dark shadow coming out of Allison’s back.

“Think about all of the good things in life. All the memories. The people you saved. Those people are alive today because of you, Alli.”

At this point the shadow was only that a shadow.

Allison’s body fell silently to the floor.

A smile crossed Lydia’s face.

“Now to vanquish you.” She approached the Nogitsune and screamed. The shadowy figure- well the once shadowy figure- became corporeal for just a second before shattering into a million pieces.

“Lydia?” Came a soft whisper.

The redhead turned around and went to Allison’s side on the ground. She engulfed the hunter in her arms.

“It’s okay, baby. I got you, I got you.” She whispered into her ears.

“I was gone for so long. I felt trapped in a loop in my own body and I was so lost, Lyds.” Allison replied in tears. “Oh god! I didn’t kill anybody did I?”

Lydia kissed the brunette’s head. “I found you. You’re home now, It’s okay. As far as killing anyone… no, but you did knock Stiles out. He’ll be awake in a bit.”

A sound next to them made them both swivel in the offending direction.

“What did I miss?” Stiles slurred trying to get up. He stopped and pointed at Allison. “Sis? You okay?”

A fond smile was placed on her lips. “Lydia saved us. I’m me bro, I promise.” She replied crawling towards him before hugging him.

“Good. I missed you.” He replied holding her tightly. “Don’t leave me ever again.”

Allison placed her head in the crook of his neck and smiled. “I promise.”

“Looks like we aren’t going to Massachusetts for college.” Lydia said with a mock roll of her eyes and a playful smile. “I love hanging out in the woods next to a big chopped up tree as the next gal, but can we go home? This place is giving me the creeps.”

The twins got up from the ground and laughed.

“Are you sure you saved us?” Stiles asked playfully leading the threesome to his jeep.

Allison linked her hands with Lydia and they both got into the vehicle. “It’s great to be home.” She said as they started their trek back to Beacon Hills.


End file.
